


Oh! You're Jealous!

by RottenHarley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Again, Getting Together, Jealous Eddie Diaz, M/M, not really fluff this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenHarley/pseuds/RottenHarley
Summary: Eddie doesn't like when other guys flirt with Buck. It goes a little sideways.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 406





	Oh! You're Jealous!

**Author's Note:**

> :) hello... another older one,, enjoy (or suffer) either way, thanks for reading:) I'm not good at writing kisses, so I just skip that lol

Eddie was being a dick lately and Buck couldn't figure out why. He wasn't doing it towards the team, but it was quickly becoming a problem.

Buck first noticed it out on a call. It was an accident, the car wrapped too tightly around the pole for the passengers to get out without help. A guy was in the back, and when they pried the doors open he began shamelessly flirting with Buck. 

Eddie had always been kind of short with people that flirted with the team, especially those with significant others, but he was being outright rude to the guy. Buck made sure to apologize before they all climbed back in the truck.

"What was that about?" Buck asked on their way back. 

Eddie shrugged at him. "What was what?"

Buck just stared for a minute, then shook his head and dropped it. 

It didn't happen again, until a week later a man stopped by the firehouse. He brought homemade cookies as a thank you for saving his life. He specifically wanted to thank Buck, handing off the goods to Eddie before turning to give him his number. 

Buck was in the middle of trying to politely turn him down when they heard Chimney call, "Who threw out the cookies?"

The man stopped to glare behind him, and Buck turned to see Eddie trying to act like the picture of innocence. Buck gave him a what-the-fuck look. Eddie just shrugged. 

Buck, again, made sure to apologize to the man before he left. Then he turned on Eddie. "Okay what the fuck was that, Diaz?"

Eddie narrowed his eyes, but didn't offer an explanation. 

Buck pinched the bridge of his nose, blew out a breath and decided he didn't want to even touch whatever was going on with Eddie. He brushed by him, moving up the stairs, shaking his head.

After that, Buck started to pick up on all the instances of Eddie suddenly being an asshole. He didn't understand, Eddie was one of the kindest people he'd ever met. The weirdest thing was that he still was. Other than the temporary lapses in attitude, he was the same Eddie.

The next few weeks were interspersed with incidents, and Buck began to pick up a pattern. He was at his apartment with Christopher, waiting on the pizza guy when Eddie showed up after his shift. 

He made himself comfortable on the couch with Christopher while Buck went to pay for the pizza.

At the door, the delivery guy tried to flirt with Buck. A little embarrassed and thinking more about the pizza than the man holding it, Buck tried to politely let him down. It didn't, take much. A few pick-up lines in, the guy seemed to deflate, no longer meeting Buck's eyes. He quickly took the money and left, leaving Buck staring confused after him.

When he turned to announce the arrival of food, Eddie was standing behind him and it clicked. Now Eddie was being a dick to the pizza guy. "Really?" He huffed.

Eddie met his gaze coolly.

"We need to have a talk." Glancing toward Christopher, happily watching the movie, he amended, "Later."

Eddie had the decency to look guilty. "Okay," he said, moving to grab the pizza.

Later turned out to be the next week, when Eddie and Buck both had the day off. While Christopher was at school, Buck went over to the Diaz household. 

When Eddie opened the door, he pushed past into the living room. "Okay, I'm gonna be a nice as possible to ask this, but are you not okay with me being bisexual?"

Eddie seemed to have been stealing himself for this conversation, but what Buck actually said threw him. "What?"

"You know you've been a bit of a dick. You can't even deny that."

Eddie put his hands up, placating. "I know I haven't been the kindest," Buck gave him an unimpressed look. "Okay, a dick. But what does this have to do with that?"

"You only act like a dick when guys flirt with me."

"That's not fair."

"Then why?" Buck watched Eddie not meet his eyes, scratching the back of his neck and searching for the right words. But Buck beat him to it. "OH! You're jealous!"

Eddie spluttered, turning red. "J-jealous? Me? I am not- I'd never be- I-"

Buck just grinned. "Eddie, if you wanted to ask me out. You should've just asked."

"I wasn't jealous," he grumbled.

"Yeah yeah, I guess that means you don't want to date?"

Eddie leveled him with a Look. "Now I didn't say that."


End file.
